Unexpected Pleasure
by Mad As A Hatter 13
Summary: A smut filled moment between Tony and Steve. Rated M for a reason!


**Summary: A smut filled moment between Tony and Steve. **

**Warnings: Graphic sex scene between two males! Rated M for a reason!**

**A/N: This is my first time writing a scene like this. I wanted to see if I could and let's face it Steve and Tony are way too hard to resist, lol!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the avengers.**

**Enjoy!**

**Unexpected pleasure**

**Tony's POV:**

It started with an argument between Steve and me. At this point I am not completely sure what it was about, something about me being reckless maybe? It didn't matter. We won the fight I don't know why he felt the need to fight with me over it. As of right now we were both pissed beyond all reason at each other and I could see Steve shaking with emotion. He looked like he was barely in control of himself. I glared at him, my own chest rising and falling swiftly trying to take in as much air as I could after all the screaming that I did. At this point I was done. I knew by the look on his face that he wasn't going to let up anytime soon, and I had much better things to do right now then listen to him berate me _again._

"You know what go fuck yourself Steve. I got better things to do than stand here arguing with you." I shot him a dark look before swiftly turning around fully intending to leave. I hadn't even managed to take a step before a pair of strong arms grabbed me and pushed me up against the hallway wall. Shock coursed through me as I felt those arms move to different spots. One wrapped around my waist keeping me in place while the other slid up until it was tangled into my hair tugging my head back until I met Steve's fierce, determined gaze. I had know idea why he looked so determined, but it made me nervous. I opened my mouth to ask him what the hell was doing, but his lips descended upon mine before I could.

_I was being kissed by Steve Rogers._ My shocked mind shouted as I felt his skilled lips move against mine. Heat flooded my body as I tried to focus on what was happening, but his lips were so warm, soft and _demanding_. I could feel myself slipping. I felt the arm that was around my waist slip lower and I let out a gasp which he took full advantage of as he thrust his tongue into my mouth exploring everything he could. I gave in completely to him after that. He was in complete control and I was more than okay with that. A lust filled haze had filled my head and a strong sense of need came with it.

I felt Steve's hands roam over my body touching my everywhere and I moaned in appreciation. Steve while still attacking my mouth with delicious kisses grabbed my waist again and lifted me and pressed me against him as I wrapped my legs around him feeling his muscles flex as he moved. With his lips still attached to mine he somehow managed to find his bedroom. Stepping inside he quickly made his way over to his bed. He broke the kiss to lay me down. His hungry, lust filled eyes raked over me drinking in every detail of my flushed appearance.

"Too much clothes." He said he voice rough with desire and I shivered with anticipation and I felt myself getting hard as need consumed me completely. He rid me of my clothes quickly and efficiently before removing his own. I took my time letting my gaze wash over him. Not letting anything escape my sight. He was a magnificent creature. His finely sculpted muscled body rippling with the same need that coursed through me. I couldn't help but let my eyes linger a bit in a certain area. His member was standing erect and tall. Looking just as magnificent as the rest of him and I couldn't wait to feel him inside me.

I let my eye move up to meet his and our eyes met. Holding my glaze he slowly made his way over to the bed. It was sexy as hell watching him slowly move over me his dark eyes gazing down at me. He kissed me again using one hand to hold himself up he let the other one move down slowly until he lightly brushed against my member. The touch sent a wave of pleasure through me and I moaned loudly into the kiss. I felt Steve's hand slowly encase me in its warm. He stroked me slowly drawly even more moans from my mouth. I wanted him so bad. I wanted to feel him pound inside me. Breaking the kiss, I wrapped my arms around his neck. I buried my face into the crook of his neck. With a voice that was breathless with need I whispered into his ear _"Please…Take me now… I need to feel you inside me._

He let out a groan of desire and gently lowered me back down on to the bed. He reached over into his side desk he pulled a bottle of lubricant. After making sure his fingers were slick with it he gently pushed one finger inside me. It felt a little weird at first but was pretty easy to get used to. The second finger was a little worse until he brushed against my sweet spot. Then all pain was forgotten until he added a third and final finger. He stretched me out carefully brushing against my sweet spot again and again until he couldn't hold back any longer. He removed his fingers and spread a good amount of lube on his rock hard member. He moved my legs over his shoulders and lifted my hip until he was lined up. His desire filled eyes met mine causing my breath to catch. He held my gaze as he thrusted deeply into me. I felt my breath catch again as pain and pleasure flowed through me. He waited patiently for me to get my breath back as my body adjusted to his accommodate his large member. _ "Move" _I said breathlessly. I needed him to move inside me. Needed to feel him fully inside me. He complied instantly to my request. Thrusting into me again this time sliding in until he was completely inside me. He was so big! I felt like I was going to burst! But it felt so amazing to feel his hard thick member inside me. He started to thrust inside me at a steady pace, but I wanted more. I wanted to feel every ounce of his strength as he pounded into me.

"Oh Steve… Please harder! Show me how strong you are!"

Steve let out a moan after hearing that and gave me my wish. He pounded in to me hard and fast, striking my sweet spot over and over again.

"Ah yes! Oh yes! Please! Right there! Oh! You feel so good!"

I gripped the covers hard my back arching every time he thrusted into my sweet spot. I wasn't going to last much longer. I feel the pressure building in my lower abdomen. I knew Steve wasn't going to last much longer either.

"Ah Steve! YES!" I shouted as I climaxed. Wave after wave of pleasure washed over me. Steve last much longer. The feeling of my walls tightening around him tipped him over the edge and with a loud cry he shot his seeds deep inside me. He thrusted a few more times as he rode out his orgasm before we both collapsed on the bed in a tangled mess. After getting our breath under control he slowly slid out of me slowly before lying down beside me.

As I let me gaze fall onto him one question rang through my mind.

_Who knew an argument could bring such unexpected pleasure?_

**The End**

A/N: So I would love to hear what you think! Please review!


End file.
